The proposed "CyberCoach" system will help persons with memory deficits perform tasks related to employment and independent living. CyberCoach will increase the amount of communication among the end user (person with a memory deficit), rehabilitation professional(s), concerned family/friends, and employer. The primary user interface is speech, with the CyberCoach using synthesized or recorded speech output and speech recognition for input. A standard computer serves as the base unit (Hub) and standard cell phones, picture/text phones, PDA phones, or Tablet/Laptop computers can serve as the user's remote units (Terminals). Using this approach, a large variety of information channels and media are made available. CyberCoach serves as a communication hub, originating or relaying information to other appropriate participants. When used with a PDA phone or some other computer-based Terminal, CyberCoach will not replace, but rather augment cognitive prosthetic "reminder" programs already available. The global positioning system will be exploited for use as well as an innovative memory prosthetic that provides assistance recalling information. Utilization of new speech server technology will make this a very affordable alternative. In Phase II, the system will be further developed, subjected to user tests with non-disabled and memory-disabled subjects. To determine its efficacy, the resulting system will be subjected to a larger test involving the targeted population in actual employment and independent-living settings. The proposed approach offers an exciting, cost-effective, and affordable new approach for helping a variety of disabled users with memory/cognitive deficiencies obtain/retain meaningful employment and live independently. In addition, by living independently and securing meaningful employment, the users of this technology are likely to experience an improved sense of independence and self-worth. Also, the user, user's family, and supporting government agencies will benefit because of the reduced emotional and financial burden of supporting the user when unemployed or in a more institutional setting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]